


Mentally Unstable

by Shivasalan



Series: Thriller Pair One Shots [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Character Dealth, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thriller Pair One shot. Sometimes losing the one you love can make you mentally unstable. Rated T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentally Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> Thriller Pair One shot. Sometimes losing the one you love can make you mentally unstable. Rated T.
> 
> This is a work I wrote in 2012 and I do have this on Fanfiction under the same username.

Ever been told Fate has a way with screwing with you? Ever have it stare you in the face and say 'told you so?', well that was how Fuji Syusuke felt right now. After years of being alone, after ten long years of trying to forget the boy. It all came back in a second. In all but a second, his years of hard work and emotional barriers he'd set up came crumbling down. How should he play this out? How could he walk away from this without breaking down once more?

Golden green eyes hidden beneath the shadows of a while ball cap. Familiarity. Hurt. passion. Fiery Passion, oh how he longed for that to be directed at him. That's what Fuji felt as he stared at the boy, who at the present was taller than him, only slightly though. He was lankier, but taller. It seemed Inui's dairy menu worked beautifully. Why did he have to show up here...only to destroy his carefully preserved safe life here. Away from everything and away from Him.

"Fuji-sempai?" The question slid off Ryoma's tongue as easily as it had before, back when they were younger. As if it were only yesterday he was playing Tennis with all the regulars.

"...Ah, Echizen." Came the unsettled voice of Fuji. He was nervous, what reason could should he be nervous, just because his first real love was staring him in the face. They hadn't seen each other in almost ten years.

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow at the formality, Fuji hadn't called him Echizen since he first had joined the Tennis team back in Seigaku. He frowned, Fuji had left... left him and everyone else. hadn't told them anything. Leaving Echizen alone.

Noticing the strange expressions filtering through Echizen's eyes, Fuji looked away. He didn't even know if he could explain. How was he supposed to?

They were standing outside a all white building, it seemed like a clinic, nurses in scrubs helping patients. Fuji, was even dressed in white cotton pants with a pale green loose long sleeve, he looked as much a patient as a guest. Then a thought hit him, why was Ryoma even near here?

"Why are you here Echizen?" Fuji's tone cold. Surely the boy hadn't found out about why he was here. No. He couldn't have, he hadn't told anyone.

"I came to see you, Sempai... I've missed you..." Ryoma admitted. No, Fuji denied, Ryoma wouldn't miss him. Not after what happened.

"Why didn't you come back?" Ryoma reached out a tan lanky hand to brush against Fuji's cheek. A sad expression clear across this face. No hiding.

"Ryoma..."

"Why didn't you help me... You were right there..." Fuji's eyes widened when sudden'y Ryoma's body was covered in blood. Then the darkness came

"Fuji! Fuji-san! Can you hear me?" A nurse called out, Fuji looked startled, frantically searching around the garden. Hands trembling. Body shaking. Was this real? No this can't be real! This is the hallucination! He wasn't sick! He needed to find Ryoma! Help him!

"Ryoma? ... Ryoma?

"Ryoma, where'd you go!" He yelled out, "You can't leave me!" He stood up trying to make a run for it. Searching drespately with his eyes to find the golden eye'd boy.

"Doctor! We need help! He's having another attack!" the nurse called out to the Doctor, several larger nurses pinned the thrashing Fuji to the ground.

"No! You can't! I need to Find Ryoma!" He shouted out, blue eyes wide open, the doctor pulled his sleeve up with much difficulty. Holding him to still long enough to get the needle in.

"Ryoma!" The sedative began to take effect, words became slurred, vision blurry. The world tunneling out.

"Ryo...ma..." Blue eyes which were once bright were now dull, tears dripping from them. Why couldn't he save him.

....oOo....

"I'm sorry to inform you, Tezuka-san, Fuji's case...is not progressing. He keeps relapsing. We had to sedate him." A nurse informed Tezuka, who came to visit an old friend. Standing in the door way of a white room, with little personal items. A young man, with chestnut brown hair lay on a soft white bed with an blanket wrapped around his form. An IV drip set up next to the bed.

"He seems to think it's been over ten years since he'd last seen Echizen-san...he's completely blocked out the past five years. He was doing so well until today. The doctors aren't sure if he will ever recover." The nurse said sadly, she felt some sympathy for the patient.

"I see..." Tezuka sighed, it's been almost five years since Fuji was admitted the the mental clinic. After the incident, and Echizen's passing, Fuji was never the same. It only took weeks before something snapped in him.

Tezuka turned to the nurse, giving a little nod. "Thank you. " He said before stepping away from the room. The others waiting outside. They couldn't bare to see Fuji in this state.

....oOo....

_"Don't worry Ryoma, I'll never leave you. " Fuji said contently, holding the golden eyed boy in his arms, they were laying in the grass of the park they played Tennis at. Ryoma smiled up at him._

_"I'll never leave you either Fuji-sempai."_

_"Saaa, I thought I told you to call me Syusuke, Ryoma~" He lightly scolded._

_"hai hai, Syu-chan." Ryoma answered._

A soft smile graced the sleeping boy's face. Next the the bed stood a photo of Fuji and Echizen together, holding each other has lovers would. Beside the photo was a news article from five years ago. The tragic death of the youngest Tennis prodigy, and unfortunate news of his lover being committed to a Mental Clinic. With a two wedding bands, with the words of Love engraved on them.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
